


It All Ends Here

by Rekall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The resistance against Loki's forces is into it's fifth year. Desperate for an end, Jane and Bruce are tasked with creating a portal to transport their army directly into Loki's palace. The one thing that Jane doesn't know is Bruce is going with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Ends Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subjunctive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/gifts).



Jane climbed over the rumble, being careful with the flash drive she had in the pocket of her jacket. The flash drive needed to make it to safety. It took too long to find the information and if lost they would have to start over from the beginning.

In the distance, lightning struck catching Jane's attention. For a brief, passing moment she thought it was Thor, but she knew she was being ridiculous. Thor had been the first to fall. 

Thor's emotions and love for Loki had gotten in the way. He had placed too much trust in Loki; had too much of a desire to believe there was still good inside his brother. In the end it had been Thor's downfall. No one had seen Thor in the five years since Loki had taken over. Whether he was dead or captured no one knew. It was hard to infiltrate Loki's organization. Especially with all the Chitauri around. They didn't hesitate when it came to killing humans. The general rule was when a Chitauri patrol was around, you hid no matter what. Not doing that could result in your death.

In front of Jane was a ruined building. She entered it quickly before she could be spotted. No one who wasn't part of the resistance could be trusted and even then betrayals were not uncommon. Too many people were willing to sell out their fellow humans in order to try and gain favour with Loki. Not that Loki ever kept his agreements. If they were lucky they ended up as one of Loki's brainwashed minions. 

Reaching the far wall of the living room in the abandoned home, Jane raised her hand and an invisible scanner read her prints. The process only took a few seconds before there was a click and the wall slid away to reveal a hidden elevator which Jane quickly entered. 

Without pressing a button the elevator began to move automatically. It lowered Jane deep underground. Finally it came to a stop and the elevator's doors opened, revealing to Jane the underground bunker the resistance used as their headquarters.

Jane followed the familiar route to her work room. The entire place was designed by Tony and extended for miles underground. It was Steve who actually lead the resistance though. Hiding is what kept them alive. If Loki ever discovered their location, his army would be upon them too quickly for them to react. Attacking Loki wasn't an option. Their force wasn't strong enough to directly attack Loki's palace without having a plan.

"I got it," Jane said as she help up the flash drive upon entering the room. 

Among all the equipment there was only one other person in the room; Bruce. He was busy at a computer but looked up when he heard her. "I still don't understand why it had to be you."

"We already had this conversation." Jane's tone was light. She didn't want to fight. "Loki can spot the rest of you from a mile away. Destruction has a habit of following you guys."

"I could have gone. Loki knows the other guy. Not me."

Jane shook her head. "You have rage issues." Moving closer, Jane took hold of his hand. "And I don't want to lose you."

Losing Thor had been hard enough and that had been a relationship built on lust. For so long she waited for Thor to return and then he had been gone again before they could be reunited. With Bruce things were different. More steady and secure. Deeper. Jane didn't want to lose that. Bruce was one of her few bright spots in a messed up world. 

Bruce sighed as he took the flash drive from Jane and plugged it into the computer. Data began filling the screen but it was encrypted. "We really should have Tony looking at this."

"Tony's too busy right now." 

It was true; there was so few of them and a lot of work to go around. The Avengers remained - minus Thor - as well as several key former members of S.H.I.E.L.D. but there wasn't much beyond that. In the past five years it was expected for everyone to pick up other skills. Even Jane. That was why it had been her to retrieve the was classified documents from an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base. It was an interesting experience even though Jane preferred to stick with the science things.

Reading over Bruce's shoulder, Jane suddenly spotted something. "Switch spots with me."

Bruce moved over as Jane sat down in an extra chair. Excitedly she began tapping at the keyboard. Barely she noticed that Bruce was leaning close to her. A few minutes later the documents were decoded. 

Triumphantly Jane grinned. It was only then when she noticed that Bruce was staring at her rather than at the computer.

"You're beautiful when you're like this."

She blushed; not sure how to respond. All thoughts but happiness leaving her mind. Even though they had been together for a while being part of the resistance left little time for romance. She wasn't good with relationships. They were complicated. Not like science which was easy to understand. Bruce though made her feel really happy.

"Now that you have it decoded, can you figure it out?" Bruce asked, getting back down to business.

Jane nodded; her mind recovering. "The portal seems straightforward. Especially since you'll be helping me build it."

Directly attacking Loki's palace was pointless. In any prior attempts they could never even get close to it. There were always too many Chitauri to drive them back. Plus Loki had other defenses as well. With a portal however they could bypass Loki's defenses and attack straight from the palace. 

That was the plan and it was up Jane and Bruce to build the portal and make sure it worked.

* * *

The portal took a month to build. Each night Jane was exhausted, collapsing into bed with an equality tired Bruce. It was nice though, cuddling up against him for a few hours while they rested. It was the only time that Jane was able to forget about how bad things were.

Finally the day came when the machine powering the portal was finished. It was their last ditch attempt to save the world. If it failed, Jane wasn't sure what the next plan would be. A lot of them likely wouldn't even be alive.

Jane stood aside as she watched the others prepare. She wasn't going with them. She wasn't a fighter and would be one of the few who stayed behind. Beside, someone needed to stay to close the portal after everyone was through. It couldn't be left open for the enemy to find and use. It was a one way trip and whoever went would only be able to exit through the palace's doors once everything was over. 

"I guess this is goodbye," Bruce said as he approached Jane.

A frown crossed Jane's face. "Goodbye? What are you talking about?" It then dawned on her what he meant. "You're not going with them."

"Jane . . ."

No. It wasn't fair. She had already lost Thor. She couldn't lose Bruce too. "You can't go."

"I have too." Bruce looked over his shoulder at where the others were preparing to go. "They need my help."

Jane was at a lost for words. In her mind she knew he was right. They needed all the fighters they could send. Her heart though was an entirely different matter. No matter how much Jane wanted to listen to her heart, she knew she couldn't.

"Go," she said, knowing she was doing the right thing. "But come back."

"I will." Despite saying those words, Bruce still didn't move. "You realize we might find Thor, right?"

Jane stared at him. She could see the jealousy written across his face. She didn't understand it at all. "Are you insane?"

Bruce's gaze never wavered. "I know how you felt about him."

"Yeah, years ago." For all his intelligence, Bruce could be stupid at times. "I love you, now. If you find Thor alive save him because he's a good man not because I use to love him."

Without waiting for Bruce to say another world, Jane kissed him. She wanted Bruce to know that she really did love him and that no one except for him would satisfy her heart. Because that was the truth. She loved Bruce more than she cared to admit. Her love for him was more than she felt in any relationship in the past. Bruce was the only one for her. He needed to know that.

Finally they reluctantly pulled away. It was time for Bruce to go. 

No words were said between them. Jane simply watched as he followed the others through the portal. When the last person entered the portal, Jane walked over to the machine and turned it off. 

She had done her part in creating the portal. It was now up to the others to save the world.

* * *

It seemed to Jane that she was always waiting around for the one she loved to return. Darcy attempted to distract her but Jane was far more interested in keeping busy with her work. When she was upset work was always the thing that made her feel better

Communications were silent, which didn't surprise her. It was a possibility that she had always known. All she could do was wait for someone to return from Loki's palace. If no one returned by the end of the day, those remaining at the bunker were to assume the worst and evacuate. It would mean the end of the resistance. 

At one point Jane couldn't take it anymore. She headed up the elevator and walked through the ruined building until she was outside. Technically it wasn't allowed to go outside unless on a mission - just in case they were spotted - but Jane figured it no longer mattered. One way or another things were almost over.

It was raining but she didn't care and made no effort to shelter herself. She just let the water pour down upon her. She felt numb but she wouldn't give up hope. Not yet.

At the sky she stared, looking for a sign of victory. Tony would likely be the first one back, unless his suit was somehow damaged. Or Thor if he was still alive. The others would depend on if they found a vehicle to fly them.

Suddenly the rain stopped. It was abrupt. Unnatural. And the sun began to shine. 

Jane held her breath as she searched the skies. She knew there was only one person with a power like that but it wasn't Thor she was looking for though. She wanted a sign that Bruce was okay.

She then saw him, leaping through the air. Not Bruce though, but rather the Hulk. There was no mistaking the giant body and green skin.

He landed nearby behind some rubble. The shockwave shook Jane but she didn't care. As soon as it passed she was running towards where she had seen him land. As she rounded the rubble, he was already Bruce again, tattered clothes and all. Jane didn't slow down as she rushed towards him and flung her arms around his neck.

He didn't need to speak but by him being there Jane already knew. It was over. There would be no more hiding. No more wondering if next day would be the last. From there on out all they would have to do is think about themselves. 

They had won.


End file.
